1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for downloading and displaying an image signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for downloading and displaying an image signal relating to position information in a geographic information system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication terminals provided with global positioning system (hereinafter, referred to as a GPS) equipments typically determine their position through signals received from the GPS. Further, navigation systems using the GPSs are new, and the use of such navigation systems is increasing. The navigation systems as described store map information in storage media such as compact discs (CDs). Further, when the navigation systems move, the GPSs confirm positions of the moving navigation systems and output the confirmed position information to the navigation systems. Then, the navigation systems display their moving positions on maps according to the received GPS information. Further, the navigation systems download map information and their position information from the GPS, and display their moving positions on the maps according to the received GPS information. Herein, the navigation systems may be navigators of vehicles or mobile communication terminals.
However, the navigation system as described displays its current position on a map shown on a plane, such as two-dimensional or simulated three-dimensional plane, on a display unit of the navigation system. Further, the conventional navigation systems display their own positions on planar maps by means of position information received from the GPS. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately comprehend a panoramic view of an area in which the navigation system is located using such display methods.